coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9198 (3rd July 2017)
Plot Robert sees his solicitor to sign on the dotted line and become the bistro's sole owner again. Sinead recoils when Chesney puts his hands on hers. Eileen catches Phelan looking over his old love letters to Nicola's mother. Billy is upset that he can't go to Drew's funeral as his parents have banned Drew's friends out of homophobia. Todd convinces him to ignore their wishes and attend for Summer's sake. Rosie opens a parcel for Gina containing an otter hound commemorative plate costing £79. Sally thinks Gina blew the £88 she loaned her to pay her electricity bill and is livid. Eileen can't resist having a peek at Phelan's love letters and discovers the extent of Phelan's infatuation with Annabel. Adam returns from London and moves back in with Daniel, deciding to forgive and forget. Sinead unthinkingly suggests the bistro for her date with Chesney. Chesney thinks she's using him to make Daniel jealous and finishes with her until she's decided what she wants. Seb goes for a meeting with Nicola and finds a different woman has been assigned to his case. Phelan assumes that Nicola quit the case because of him and decides to leave her be. Steve advises a troubled Eileen to let sleeping dogs lie. Sinead admits to Beth that she's drawn to Chesney as he's safe. Adam summons Aidan to the Rovers and, revealing that he took the incriminating photo of him and Maria, blackmails Aidan into coughing up £5,000 by tomorrow. Sinead tells Chesney she'll give their relationship another chance. Robert returns from seeing his solicitor to find an agitated Rich waiting for him in the bistro. Rich tells Robert he's in trouble and threatens to tell Michelle about "Catherine" if he doesn't help him out. Eva is perturbed when Aidan books a consultation with Dr Gaddas in ten minutes' time. Adam decides to rent 10 Victoria Street as his business premises and offers to look after Amy financially if Tracy acts as his guarantor. Tracy tells him to do one. Chesney admits to Sinead that he threatened to tell everyone about Daniel and heads for the bistro to offer to let bygones be bygones. Robert clears the customers from the bistro before dealing with Rich, who upturns a table and threatens Robert with a broken bottle. Chesney interrupts them and is stabbed in the chest. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Carol - Karen Asemper *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney and Sinead agree to give their relationship another go, but he is stabbed at The Bistro; and Adam tries the blackmail Aidan over the incriminating photo. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,046,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes